vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vispania
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Vispania Island |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Administrative Capital colspan="3" Santa Natalia - }} |- }| colspan="1" Population colspan="3" 175,000 - }} |} Vispania is an island of Samuelonia and a district located in the Dark Sea three miles from the south west coast of Samuelonia. It is situated west of the Semberdenburg Province and is separated from mainland Samuelonia by the Mariana Strait. With it's warm climate, Vispania is an all year round popular tourist destination, known for it's natural beauty and famous for it's pristine beaches. History The early inhabitants of Vispania are believed to have come from the Naithid tribes at around 4000 BP. The first settlers were to become what was to be the Kingdom of Vispania. The Vispanese became a talented maritime trade community and grew rich from trading along the Samuelonian coast. The city of Celticago was founded around 3500 BP and the cities port became an important trade centre. By 3400 BP the east coast city of Fetroit replaced the city of Celticago as the main city, thanks to its closer location to mainland Samuelonia. The Kingdom of Vispania was to last until 2900BP, when the Vispanese were conquered by the Kyriatans after the Vispania War (2912-2894BP). Politics Vispania is a district of Samuelonia, which means it has one member of parliment. Locally the island has a District Council, which is headed by the Senator of Vispania and eighteen councilors. In the local elections, each of the nine county's elect two councilors and in the national elections elect the Senator of Vispania. The current Senator of Vispania is Sir Eduardo Quinta-Fezzelli. Geography Vispania is a relatively flat island, rising gently to the central region, the highest point being Mount Evielle, in the Trebbencourt Barony, at 440 meters above sea level. The island is located in the Dark Sea, to the west of mainland Samuelonia. The climate is warm with with mild winters. In the Barony of Yasminacourt lies Vispania's administrative capital and main city, Santa Natalia. Other townships scattered across the island include Port Succano, Fordina, Gemmantana and Simona Bay. Administrative Divisions Barony of Yasminacourt Barony of Trebbencourt Barony of Nassey Barony of Milatoya Barony of Abbington Barony of Sorentburg Barony of Venantini Barony of Orlando Valley Barony of Zolderguard Ellindorf, Albenhall, Thaxted, Dinton, Alderbridge, Tallisholme, Elmarthan, Valbourne, Gallihad Millport and Borton. Economy Vispania enjoys one of the highest standards of living in the Samuelonian Dark Sea Island region and the lowest crime rate, low poverty and unemployment rates are also positives for Vispania. About half of the Vispanian gross national product is earned through tourism or related activities. Most of the tourists are from Samuelonia, Bowdani, Trinia, Davenport and Solanchatka. Marble and sand stone mining is the dominant industry in Vispania despite expansion of the tourism sector. The vast agriculture sector sees the island produce potatoes, grapes and wheat. Transportation Air Vispania is served by Fetroit Airport, which has regular domestic flights to the mainland. Sea Vispania has six ports: * Port of Celticago - serves international traffic consisting of scheduled services to Davenport and Bowdani. * Port Antonio - private port for yachts. * Port of Fetroit - ferry, domestic and general purpose traffic. * Fitzroy Dock - servicing local industries. * Lincoln Port - servicing domestic and general purpose traffic. * Port of Santa Natalia - second largest port serving domestic and general purpose traffic. Road network The island is served by the Vispanian Highway, a four lane circular highway which follows the coastline. Sports Vispania has two professional football teams in the Royal St Samuel Football Association leagues, Darcheville FC in Division 5 and Lincoln Rovers FC in Division 9. The island also has three amateur football divisions, governed by the Vispanian & District Football Association, which is a feeder league to the profesional league in St. Samuel. Other popular sports in Vispania includes cricket, rugby, golf and athletics. Category:St. Samuel Category:Nations Category:Samuelonia